


I Want to Make You Purr

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Black Emporium, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cat Ears, F/M, Oral Sex, Potions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders stumbled upon a potion in the Black Emporium. Ending up with a weird side effect, they must reverse it. (First attempt at straight sex... so forgive my failures on this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Make You Purr

It all started with the Black Emporium. Hawke and Anders had gone in search of potions for the clinic, as they wanted to avoid a trek up Sundermount, just for ingredients. Except, there was always something strange in the Black Emporium, things they shouldn't touch. That Anders had found out, after touching a box of slightly weird potions.

Hawke had taken the potion from Anders, her curiosity getting the better of her. It was purplish blue in color and yet sort of like a smoke. “Anders, what do you suppose this is?” She asked, childish wonder crossing her face. “Hawke, I wouldn't suggest playing around with things in here” Anders warned, as he put some elfroot into a small pack. 

Turning it upside down, Hawke watched in amazement as it floated around inside. As she turned it back around, she reached for the cork.. It couldn't hurt to pull it open, after all, she could just close it right away. Popping it open, the room went up in a puff of smoke. “Hawke!” Anders shouted. Hawke coughed, closing her eyes. 

When she opened her eyes, the smoke was cleared. Anders stood there, starring at her. “What? Did it contort my face? Am I hideous now?” she asked, true concern in her voice. Anders snapped back and shook his head with a laugh. “No, nothing changed... to much” Anders said, walking towards Hawke with a look of determination. Before Hawke could react, she felt a strange sensation. What the-? 

A loud rumble resounded through her chest. “Hawke... Don't panic.... but you have cat ears and a tail to match” Anders said, amusement on his face. Cat ears? She had freaking cat ears? What type of potion had that been? Hawke wanted to say something, but as Anders kept rubbing her ear, all she could do was lean in for more of his touch. “Anders... I can't think with you... Oh” she said, happily as he gave the ear a gentle tug. Anders chuckled, pulling his hand away. “What color are they?” Hawke asked. “Black, Hawke. Like your hair”. “That's... okay, I guess, but we need to figure out how to reverse this.. I can't go back home with cat ears” Hawke said. Anders almost looked remorseful at that, but nodded his agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of searching for something that would work, they'd come up empty. Their last resort, sat with asking Xenon the Antiquarian. Walking over to him, Hawke held back her sigh. “Xenon, is there away to reverse whatever potion I let lose?” Hawke asked, in hopes he would answer. When everything stayed quiet, Hawke was almost certain he wouldn't answer. So when Xenon finally did speak, it startled the woman. 

“You can NOT reverse this in the usual manner. There is no potion for such things. It was a special potion for the... fun guest. The only way to reverse it, is to copulate” Xenon said. Hawke stood there, completely dumbfounded for a moment.

“Copulate.... As in..” Anders started. Hawke turned to him, confusion written on her face. Suddenly, it donned on her, a bright blush colouring her cheeks. “You mean...” Hawke said, softly. Hawke backed away from Xenon. Why would he have such a thing here? It wasn't as though Anders and Hawke had never slept together, nor that Hawke was against it, but this was all much to weird.

“I... how will I get through High-town like this?” Hawke asked, slightly worried. How would they explain that the Champion of Kirkwall had suddenly grown a pair of cat ears and a tail? Anders looked at her thoughtfully. After a moment, he pulled off his coat, placing it around her and over her head. “There, that should do it” Anders said, his smile never truly breaking from his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Returning to the mansion, Anders watched as Hawke quickly made her way to the stairs. “Ah, welcome home, Mistress Hawke” Bohdan said, cheery. Anders heard a soft greeting, before Hawke disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom. “Is something the matter with the mistress?” Orana asked, her soft voice filled with concern. Anders offered her a smile. “She's just had a long day and was looking forward to a nap. Don't worry” Anders said, before following after the path Hawke had taken.

Entering the bedroom, a shocked look crossed Anders face. Hawke sat there, playing with a ball of yarn. Part of it was tangled around here, the other being tossed between hands. “Maker, Hawke, what are you doing?” Anders asked, laughing as he spoke. “It was so.. pretty” Hawke said, completely enthralled by it. 

Anders walked over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I'm almost tempted to leave you like this. It's rather adorable” Anders said. “Leave me like this? Anders, I can't stay like this” Hawke said, dropping the ball of yarn. Part of it hung off one of Hawke's earns, the rest twirled around her. Anders reached out, untangling for the mess of red.

Anders leaned back against the pillows, pulling Hawke into his lap. Trailing a hand down her back in a soothing motion, to which Hawke leaned in. Anders heard the faint purring sound begin to resonate from Hawke's chest. Nuzzling into his neck, Anders watched as Hawke closed her eyes. Anders ran a hand down her side, trailing finger tips lightly. Hawke purred louder at the soothing gestures that Anders initiated. 

Anders felt the swish of Hawke's tail against his side. A contentment settled over them. It was comforting to hold her close, feel the tension clearing away from her body. Right now, it was just the two of them. Anders felt at ease with Hawke in his arms like this. “Do it” she whispered, ice blue eyes opening to look at him. 

Anders was trying to hold back, ease her into it. However, at that command, he felt his resolve break. Shifting their positions found him on top of her, his thigh parting her legs. Anders cupped Hawke's cheek, lips descending upon hers.

Mouths opened, tongues invading, intertwining. Gasps and soft mewls escaped Hawke's mouth. Anders could feel himself harden at her sweet breathy sounds. Hawke's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in closer. Their hips rocked together, seeking friction and yet not demanding. Anders was first to pull away, drawing in air. Lowering his head, he suckled on her jaw. 

Hawke arched against him. “Anders” she spoke, slightly breathless. Anders knew the perfect ways to undo her, make her beg for him. Trailing kisses down her neck, he nipped and nibbled, tasting her. She was intoxicating, the very picture of exotic with her pale skin and dark hair to contrast. 

She was a temptress, looking to crack whatever control Anders held. Her hands travelled down to his trousers, to which Anders quickly swatted them away. Hawke simple let them fall to her sides, a pout forming on her face. Anders leaned back over her with a chuckle. “We'll get there soon, love. First I want to make you purr.” Anders said, placing kisses upon her cheeks and nose. Hawke giggled. “Stop it and get on with it” she said, smiling brightly. “As you command, my lady” he said with a wink.

Anders hands drifted down to the hem of her shirt, working it off her. As her body became more exposed, she tried to hide herself, but Anders was quick to stop her, placing kisses on her stomach. “You're so beautiful” Anders said, the truth of his words shining in his eyes. “You deserve to be worshipped like a goddess, my goddess” Anders said, kissing his way up her stomach. 

He ran his hand over her silky bra, cupping her breast with his hands. They weren't overly large like Isabela's, but to Anders, they were perfect. The way they fit into his palms perfectly, just enough to cup, but not to little. Lowering part of her bra, he mouth above her nipple, tongue darting out to trace circles. Hawke whimpered. “Don't tease, Anders” she whined, desperation clear in her voice. 

Patience waring thin, Anders unclasped the bra, pulling it off the lithe woman beneath him. Small as she was, there was muscle and power through-out her body. It made Anders mouth water to take in the beautiful sight of her splayed beneath him. All that was left to go, was her pants, but he wouldn't rush it. Not yet. Especially with that adorable tail swishing back and forth. Anders couldn't help but be in awe of her. He loved everything about her and it was all his. 

Tongue slipping out of his mouth, he laved at a dusty rose bud, earning airy gasps and Hawke withering beneath him. Suckling lightly, Anders could feel her desperation pouring into him, it was breath taking and Anders was certain he couldn't be slow for much longer. He needed more, wanted more. The strain of his arousal in his pants was becoming to much.

Lavishing the same attention on the other one, Hawke was soon clawing at him, begging him to continue, to do more. Anders was more then happy to give in. Moving down her body, he left marks, claiming her as his. Reaching her navel, his tongue dipped in, making her squirm and plead. Working to remove her pants, Anders nipped at her hips and suckled more. 

As her pants and small close were pulled down, the scent of her arousal sent shivers down Anders spine. The sweet scent of her heady musk causing him to flick his tongue over the bud of her clit, her flavor washing over his tongue. Hawke's hand grasped his hair, attempting to draw him closer. Giving into her, he delved his tongue inside her, tasting her, breathing her in. “A-Anders, please” Hawke begged, doing her best to hold herself still. 

Suckling on the nub and licking up her juices, Anders moaned. Teeth lightly sinking into the skin of her folds caused Hawke to buck against his mouth. Anders growled at the sight. Going back down, he wanted to entice more beautiful sounds out of her. Wanted to hear her cry out as she fell apart. Anders pulled back the hood of Hawke's clit, playing over it with his tongue. Hearing her breath hitch, Anders knew she was drawing close. 

Using his fingers to hold her open, he blew against the small erect nub. Hawke came undone, crying out Anders name as his mouth went back down. Drinking in her juices, everything Hawke. He lapped at it like a man dying of thirst, like she would save him from death. Her juices covered his chin, covering his stubble. 

Anders leaned over top over her, starring down into her dazed eyes as she came down from her orgasm. Capturing her lips, Anders drank in her whimpers and mewls. Rubbing the soft ears upon her head, Anders was startled by Hawke flipping him over. “My turn” she said, straddling his hips. 

Heatedly, their lips locked again, Hawke rocking on top of him. Her deft finger worked his trousers open, pulling out his stiff member. The warmth and softness of her hands almost undoing him there. She flicked her wrist, eliciting a groan from deep within Anders. He thrust up into her hand as she tightened her grip. 

Anders tried to stop her as she moved down his body, but was denied that. Her fierceness and determination coming through. Hawke's small mouth locked around his member, making him keen low in his throat. Head bobbing, Anders pet her ears, stroking them and causing her to purr more. The sound reverberated through his tip causing Anders to strain, holding back from bucking into her delicious mouth.

The sight of her lips stretched around him, wide lustrous eyes watching his reactions, gauging to make certain she was doing it right. Feeling the familiar coil of heat, Anders gave a slight tug to an ear. “I want to finish inside you, love. I need to feel you” Anders murmured softly. Hawke obeyed, moving up from his cock. 

Pushing herself back to straddling him, her delicate fingers reached behind herself. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, both their mouths falling open in a silent moan. Hawke panted slightly, being stretched by Anders. Placing her hands upon his chest, she pushed the rest of the way down. 

Panting, Anders had to ground himself from thrusting up into her. Her warm, wet heat surrounded him, pulsing, drawing him in. Anders laid his head back, breathing heavily. The first twitch of Hawke's hips almost caused him to spill there. Leaning up on his elbows, he pulled his legs up behind her, hands going to her hips. “Maker, if only you could see yourself.... I could get lost in this sight everyday” Anders said, giving a shallow thrust into her. 

“If we did this...uh... every day your clinic may suffer” Hawke said, rocking her hips again. Anders rocked up into her, meeting the drop of her hips. Finding a steady rhythm, Anders relished the quiet sounds Hawke made. “So... I'm not.. uuh... Anders-” Hawke moaned out, unable to finish her sentences. He'd manage to rock into that sweet spot inside her, causing her toes to curl. “You were saying, love?” Anders asked, a knowing smile crossing his face. 

“I was saying... Mmn.... I don't see how this is going to wo-” Hawke gasped, as one of Anders hands moved to toy with a nipple. Hawke threw her head back, moving to rock her hips faster, searching for that stimulation she needed. Anders shifted his thrust, giving her what she was looking for. “Anders!” she screamed, quickening their pace. Anders felt the steady build in his stomach again, the heat coiling tight. 

Hawke was the first to fall over the edge, screaming out her release, his name a litany upon her lips. Feeling her walls clench around his cock, he gave a few more thrusts up into the warm heat. His orgasm erupting from him, like a dam breaking lose. A strangled gasp falling from his lips, eyes closed. 

They panted, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat. Hawke lowered herself down on him, head resting upon his chest. Opening his eyes, a surprised sound escaped him. “Seriously?” he murmured, more to himself. “What is it?” Hawke asked, blue eyes meeting his. “Your... umm.. ears and tail are.. gone” Anders said, running a hand down her spine. Hawke shivered. “So that's how it works then” she said. Anders nodded. “I'm tempted to ask Xenon for more of that potion... I'd love to see you with cat ears, make you purr” Hawke purred out, tracing circles on his chest with her fingers. “I think that can be an adventure for another time. Yes?” Anders asked. 

Hawke agreed, kissing Anders sweetly. “Get some rest, we can clean up after” Anders said, wrapping his arms around her. Hawke nuzzled in close. “Goodnight” Hawke mumbled, eyes closing. A wave of exhaustion floated over him. Both of them soon falling asleep in each others arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anders dreams filled with a small girl, running and laughing. Her long black hair flowing behind her as she chased after a butterfly. Hawke laughing beside him, a small black cat upon her lap. A smile crossed his own face at the sight. The small girl turned towards them, happily giggling. In the features, Anders noticed the colour of her eyes, her nose... She looked like him, but he could clearly see Hawke. Family. He wanted a family. With Justice though, that could never be. Not in his future.


End file.
